Blackout
by DarkSeaRain
Summary: Normally a thunderstorm wouldn't bother L. That is until the power goes out in the middle of a case.


Hello readers! I know I've mentioned that I probably wouldn't be posting any Death Note stories for a while, but this has been the only story I've felt like editing. Anyway, L is interrupted while working on a crucial case and is very irritated. This story does not tie into the original plot line in any way, it's just a case L may have worked on in his career.

I don't own Death Note. I just don't.

* * *

><p>The rain pounded against the windows of a tall office building, while wind whistled through the trees and made the windows rattle.<p>

A young man with dark ebony hair sat with a pronounced slouch in front of a wall of computers, furiously typing away at several keyboards at once. Not for nothing was L, the greatest detective in the whole world, named so. Working on several cases at once, he diligently worked for hours at a time as rain lashed against the building, the heavy downpour and booming thunder doing nothing to interrupt the detective. On any other rainy day the young man could be found staring out the window in deep thought, but he was so engrossed with the task at hand that he toned out the heavy downpour.

His eyes were fixed on one such computer screen, flashing several monitor snapshots on a 3-second loop, showing him the interior of a heavily guarded home of a public official. It had taken him weeks to collect the necessary information on the official, who was suspicious of treason against his country and leaking information that led to an invasion of a coastal town. First he looked into his criminal and interrogation files; then Watari would appoint Wedy—a highly skilled thief who could break into any security system—to wire the official's house with cameras and microphones. Then it was a matter of securing a confidential letter that the official had sent to the head of an enemy country, declaring secretive allegiance with said country and turning spy to his own government.

At the moment, L was wrapping up the case by researching witness accounts and details of the invasion to publically notify and reveal the conspiracy, then he would be done. Watari had promised him a fresh-baked strawberry shortcake from a new recipe he had been meaning to try out—if L would finish this case first. Watari had known the detective long enough to know how to pull his strings. This was not the first nor would it be the last that his elder had used this technique, because it sure worked. At the moment L's mind was wandering to the moist sponge cake wrapped in thick butter cream, delicately adorned with a ring of sliced strawberries with a beautiful whole one glistening in the middle. He had to give his head a small shake to remain focused.

In any case, it was possible the enemy country would attack again because they were attempting to secure the skills needed to manufacture weapons of mass destruction in their favor. However, L was more concerned with the creamy and sweet delights of Watari's baking, and hastened to finish the case, which would inevitably add to his reputation as the solver of unsolvable cases.

A rumble of thunder, a clap of lighting, and then the computers shut down, throwing the large room into total darkness.

L sat in his chair in silence. He had not reacted to the sudden loss of power, but lifted his hands from the keyboard and chewed on his thumbnail in agitation. He calmly waited for the system to reboot, his large eyes shining with anticipation through the darkness, anxious to get back into his work frenzy and impatient that his rhythm was broken.

His cell phone, sitting on the table next to the keyboard, buzzed and glowed with a faint blue light. L flipped it open and held it next to his ear with only his thumb and index finger.

"Yes?"

"L," Watari's voice spoke on the other end, sounding concerned, "Are you alright?"

"Fine as ever, Watari." L said, staring at the computer screen as if willing it to turn on with the power of his mind, "Will you please restart the computers? There seems to have been a power outage."

"I'm trying L, but it seems that this is no mere rain damage. The storm has wholly shut down the system. I'm afraid it will take several hours before I am able to reboot the system."

L sat in his chair, still holding the phone, but feeling a strange tightening in his chest. Was this depression?

"Does that mean I cannot finish the case?" L said in a quiet voice.

"No, L. You will find that you are completely cut off from the use of any computer."

"And," L began, mouth going dry, "You cannot make the promised cake."

"I'm sorry, L," Watari said, sounding slightly impatient now, "But I will be concentrating on the current problem of the energy shortage before other matters."

"Alright. Thank you, Watari." L snapped the phone shut and chewed on his nail in greater irritation.

"Crap," L muttered.


End file.
